


Fool Me Once

by Shortsnout



Series: An Omega's Retinue [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Prompto Argentum, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Established Relationship, IgNoct, Ignis working too hard, Knotting, Multi, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Safeword Use, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: After the events of Noct’s first heat, Ignis has been searching for a way to save the Crown Prince from Niflheim’s demands that he mate with one of their Alpha lords. Desperate not to tear their fledgeling pack apart, Ignis works long hours, burning himself out and not realising he is letting Noctis slip between his fingers.Set directly after Pyrexia and before Splinters. Ignoct heavy, only mentions of Gladnoct.





	Fool Me Once

### Fool me once

Ignis slammed the report down, not paying attention to how it wobbled the haphazard Jenga pile he'd created. 

He leant back in his chair, pulling his glasses off and holding them limp in one hand, his other rubbing the space between his eyebrows. 

It really was past the time for him to retire for the night. He'd promised Noctis he would be back at a reasonable hour. His eyes opened to look at the reports still on his desk. It wasn't a matter of what Ignis wanted to do, or that his mate was waiting for him at home. He was still working on Insomnia's response to the treaty proposed by Niflheim, thinking of a counterproposal, finding other resources to offer them.

Anything else but Noctis.

It had been weeks since their initial demands. The details were still being hammered out, envoys going back and forth between the empire and Insomnia. Still, they remained steadfast on one thing. Mating Noctis to a Niflheim Alpha lord. 

Ignis knew why they were so insistent on it. Get Noctis, get Insomnia. It wasn't just the Niflheim envoys he had to fight against, Ignis also had to fight Insomnia's own council, a few agreeing with the ringleader, Drautos, who believed Noctis should be handed over. It led to spare hours in the training rooms, destroying practice swords, shattering polearms and wooden daggers, leaving Ignis gasping for breath on the middle of the floor. 

Hours he should have been spending with Noctis. 

It made no logical sense for the head of the glaive to be thinking this way. The only reason Ignis could see was that people were tired of war, desperate for peace and they were letting it affect their reasoning. 

He pulled out his phone, writing out an apology message for Noctis. All he could do was hope that Gladio could withstand Noctis's sulk.

Again.

***

The lights were off when he returned, the kitchen in the expected mess from the two of them. Ignis exhaled and toed off his shoes, before beginning the long arduous job of cleaning up after them. When he was finished, he moved to the fridge to grab a can of Ebony, body moving on autopilot. He held it in his hands, looking at the logo for a few moments.

Ignis could stay awake, try and get ahead on his work and actually spend some time with Noctis this week, or he could put the can back, get some sleep and do it all again tomorrow. Resisting the lure, he placed the can back. The call of his mate was strong, Ignis felt an itch under his skin, withdrawal from Noctis's absence. 

He shut the bedroom door behind him silently, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Noctis asleep. The Omega was facing him, face soft in slumber, mouth partially open. 

Rustling from the bed made Ignis move, shedding his clothes and folding them as he went.

'Everything alright?' Ignis enquired, bending down to press his lips to Noctis's forehead. 

Gladio made an affirming noise, rolling over and sitting up in the bed. 'Brat missed you, Iggy.'

'It's only temporary, he's got you to keep him company.'

'Not the same and you know it.' Gladio squinted in the dim light. 'You look like shit, get into bed before you pass out.' 

Ignis slid into the bed on Noctis's free side. Ignoring the fact he might be inciting Gladio's wrath by doing so, he gathered the Omega to him, letting his scent soothe his frazzled nerves. Noctis murmured in his sleep, hand coming up, fingers clenching and unclenching. Ignis twined those fingers with his own, pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

'I'm here,' he whispered.

***

Ignis waited outside the Citadel's meeting room, arms full of files and binders when his phone rang. Shifting them into one arm, he checked the caller ID and then the time before answering. 

'I've only got a few moments.'

'Sorry Iggy, I know you're busy. I'm in the Citadel, don't worry I won't come and bother you-'

'You're never a bother, Noct,' Ignis interrupted.

Nervous laughter trickled out of the phone. 'I just wanted to ask you something.'

Ignis remained silent, waiting, eyes on the door in case it opened earlier than expected.

'So, yeah... I've got an event at school next week.'

Ignis felt a swell of pride. It wasn't just an event, it was Noctis's graduation. He knew his mate had been working hard. Every night he returned late he had seen the textbooks sprawled over the tables, recognised both Noctis's neat scrawl and an untidy scribble he guessed was Prompto's. 

Even Gladio had recognised the effort going into his studies, playfully moaning to Ignis via text that Noctis wouldn't do more than kiss him, that it was Ignis's fault that Noctis refused to have sex because Ignis was always late at work and the Omega didn't want to play favourites.

'Gladio was meant to be coming because Dad can't and now he's got a training conflict with the Crownsguard. I know you're busy, but it's kind of important, so I thought I would just ask-'

'What's the date?' Ignis cut off his Omega's nervous fretting, feeling the smile on his lips. 

'The twenty-sixth. Are you sure Ignis?'

Ignis did some mental calculations. There was a meeting scheduled for the morning, but the afternoon was free for the time being, if he blocked it out it shouldn't be a problem. He chuckled at Noctis's energetic reply as he told his mate so.

The door opened and Ignis put his phone away, his advisor mask firmly in place. 

Hours later when he returned to his office, he was surprised to see a cardboard box on the table, the name of his favourite bakery printed on the side, a yellow post-it clinging to the top.

_Thank you, Ignis!_

Prising back the lid he felt a smile curl his lips at the two pieces of chiffon cake laying side by side, fluffy and golden. Placing the files down, he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket intent on ringing Noctis and inviting him to share.

How long had it been since they'd sat down and eaten together? Ignis wondered as the phone rang. A knock on his door made him sigh, and he hung up the call before Noctis could answer. 

***

'I hear Noctis is graduating top of his class,' King Regis mentioned when they had a snatched moment alone in the corridor, walking from one meeting to another. 

Ignis hid his shock. He knew Noctis had been studying hard for his final exams, had known Noctis thought they had gone alright, but top of his class?

Why hadn’t Noctis told him?

A thought paralysed him. How long had it been since he'd had a proper conversation with Noctis, instead of texts hours apart?

'Noctis refused my help in his studies, working diligently on it himself.'

'At times we forget he's just a young man wanting to please people and be recognised for his achievements,’ Regis said with a hint of sadness. 'Someone he cares about will witness his ceremony?' he inquired.

'Yes, Majesty. I will be attending the event and Gladio has plans to bring back dinner from the new dumpling restaurant that opened, the one that uses seafood straight from Galdin Shoals. Could I perhaps, entice you to join us?'

Regis stopped his walking, genuine shock on his face before he smiled and clapped Ignis on the shoulder. 'I would love nothing more than to be there for my son. But with the way that things are now, I'm afraid I must stay here.' Regis's smile was strained as he limped down the corridor.

'Need I be worried?' Ignis blurted, covering his mouth with his hand at his slip. 'Majesty, I sincerely-'

'No, no need Ignis. You speak as a mate would, worried for his Omega.' Regis didn't turn, his back straight. 'I cannot see a happy outcome to these demands. I shall not speak of it here. Rest assured though, I too want Noctis's happiness.'

Ignis bowed as his King carried on walking, pressing the folders against his chest to stifle the pain.

Harder.

He needed to work harder and find a way out of this. 

***

He was toeing the line of consciousness and sleep. Ignis was bone-weary, mind lethargic from the caffeine crash. He knew he shouldn’t drink so much during the day, that it was fast becoming an addiction so he could cope. 

His head tossed to the side, restless, his body rocked from side to side. Ignis heard himself moan, his body slack limbed, a prominent morning erection painfully rubbing against the covers above him.

‘Ignis,’ a voice whispered, taunting him, a scent he’d recognise anywhere seeping into his nose.

‘Noct?’ he mumbled, his mind trying to wrench itself into the world of the living, but his eyelids were glued shut. 

A hard body slid against his own, the pressure warm, comforting, enticing him back into slumber.

‘Ignis,’ the voice whispered, a tongue tracing his earlobe. ‘Ignis, please.’

His body was dragged into a place of semi-alertness, feeling a nose rub against his boxer briefs, the whine of an Omega rousing his primal side.

‘Gladio’s gone in for early training, it’s just you and me, Ignis. Come on Iggy, I’ve missed you, I want to see what you’re like when I’m not in heat. Please, it’s been weeks.’

Eyes still closed, he clutched Noctis to his body, turning them both so Noctis was beneath them. His hips lazily rolled into his mate beneath him, the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing against each other too good for words.

Ignis cracked opened his eyes, smiling at the writhing Omega beneath him, head tilted back, neck bared in submission. ‘Wanting something from me, are you?’ Ignis rested his weight onto his elbows, fingers tangling in Noctis’s hair, still grinding his hips down. His tongue ran over his claim mark on Noctis’s neck, his urges running amok.

How long had it been since he’d tasted Noctis? Since he’d satisfied his Omega? 

Eyes snapped open, snaring Ignis immediately. Noctis reached his hand up and Ignis was there to meet him, tangling their fingers. Noctis stretched forward first, catching Ignis’s lips with his, biting playfully at his Alpha’s bottom lip. 

He surprised them both with his answering moan, the ferocity in which his tongue invaded Noctis’s mouth. Tugging at Noctis’s boxers he growled when the Omega stopped him, desperate to feel his mate, scaring himself in his intensity. It had been long, too long and now Noctis was like a breath of fresh air to a drowning man.

Noctis shimmed down his body, and Ignis felt his eyes open in disbelief at his mate’s intentions, his forehead dropping to the mattress as greedy hands began pawing at Ignis’s ass, thumbs tugging into his boxer briefs. Noctis mouthed his erection, slipping his underwear down, thrusting Ignis’s hips up so Noctis could settle underneath, taking Ignis’s cock into his mouth. 

A strangled moan escaped his mouth, his hips involuntarily snapping forward before he recovered himself and held still, allowing his mate to have his way. Nails dug into his hipbones, streaking lines of fire across his ass, encouraging Ignis to do what he wanted, to press into Noctis’s hot mouth, tongue lapping eagerly.

Ignis swore, arms trembling as he held himself up, back quivering as he moved forward slowly, not enough to choke Noctis, but adding to the friction. It was heaven, the slow glide and pull of his cock entering Noctis’s mouth, the way his Omega enjoyed it, with gusto, like he was being given a treat. 

He pulled out, reaching down to flip Noctis onto his stomach, lowering himself to drape across the Omega’s back. He reached up, brushing ebony hair away from the nape of Noctis’s neck giving teasing little nips that had the body underneath him writhing. 

‘Astrals, I’ve missed you,’ he groaned, sliding his cock against Noctis’s ass, the Omega’s boxers already wet with slick. It clung to Ignis’s erection, thick and cloying, teasing him at how close he was to the real thing.

‘So wanton, so fucking beautiful,’ he hissed into Noctis’s ear.

Noctis keened and pushed back, arching his back, curving himself under Ignis’s ministrations. ‘Iggy, please,’ he begged. 

Ignis rested his head in between Noctis’s shoulder blades, peeling his boxers from him, finger eagerly sinking into his delectable heat. ‘I can’t tell you how much I’ve been wanting this, how much I’ve missed this, I’ve…shit!’ He scrambled up, snatching up the alarm clock from the bedside table in disbelief, stumbling to the wardrobe and flinging the doors back.

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘I’ve got to get to the Citadel.’ He threw on his shirt, jumped up and down into his trousers, sans boxers and rummaged for a tie.

‘Wait, are you serious. Can’t it wait, like an hour?’ Noctis sat up, a sexily tousled mess, a pink flush to his cheekbones, his mouth a deep red. Everything about him screamed come hither, his scent thick with arousal.

Ignis hesitated, still holding two ties in his hand, turning to look over his shoulder.

‘Unfortunately, not.’ Ignis tore his gaze away, selecting his tie and looping it around his neck. ‘I can’t believe I let myself get distracted like that,’ he admonished himself. 

_‘Let yourself get distracted?’_

Ignis paused at the tone, wincing. ‘Noct…I didn’t mean it like-’

‘I’ll ring Gladio, maybe he’ll want to spend time with me. Gods knows you don’t.’

Ignis hesitated at the door, his hand resting on the doorframe, gripping it. Any other time that remark would have made him furious. He wanted to rip his clothes off, go back to bed and show Noctis exactly what it meant to backchat him like that. 

He did nothing, turning on his heel to leave the apartment.

***

Ignis was taking a moment to breathe, his head heavy on his desk, hand limply curled around a now cold coffee. His shoulders hunched as his phone began vibrating, edging closer and closer to the side of his desk. 

'I don't really have time to answer, Noctis,' Ignis's voice was curt as he answered. He picked up the report he had abandoned earlier, eyes blurry. He tried moving it out to arm’s length and back again, before pulling his glasses off with a scowl and flinging them on the desk.

'What time are you coming home?' Noctis's voice was way too jovial for this late at night, and it set Ignis's teeth on edge. He could hear sounds in the background, people laughing and calling Noctis to come back.

'Noct, I don't have time for this,' Ignis snapped, throwing the report on the desk.

He could hear Noctis shushing who he believed to be Prompto, and Ignis could make out Iris's voice in the background, telling Mr Sour puss to hurry up and get here already. There was a sound of a sliding door and then Ignis could hear nothing but the wind. 

‘Ignis,’ Noctis’s tone wasn’t angry, or upset, but understanding. ‘Listen a minute, I’ve tried really hard not to distract you from your work. I know you well enough that whatever is keeping you preoccupied must be important.’

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut. Noctis wouldn’t go to Niflheim, he wouldn’t allow it. 

'But I thought that maybe today…' Noctis's voice went thick, and Ignis heard him clear his throat.

His anger bled out from him, shame taking its place. Noctis didn't deserve his rage. 

'I'm sorry, Noct. It'll be another late night for me, I'll make it up to you I swear-'

'Just like all the other times?' 

Gods, was Noctis crying? Ignis looked down at his work. Surely it could be left for the morning? If his mate was moved to tears...

What was he doing?

'Let me tidy up, I'll be home in twenty minutes.'

There was a relieved huff from the other end. 'Thanks, Iggy.'

Drautos appeared in his doorway.

'Ah, Ignis, a moment. There are a few details that need to be ironed about this latest counterproposal to Niflheim.'

Ignis froze, arm already halfway in his jacket sleeve. 

'Unless of course, there is a problem with that?' The glaive's voice was cold. ' I was assured your _unique_ relationship with the prince was not going to affect your work.' 

Ignis had to bite down the growl in his chest. The audacity of the military man was being to grate on him. He had a seat on the council because he was head of the Kingsglaive, that did not mean the Alpha was suited for it.

'I might have found a compromise regarding their demands on the prince.' 

Ignis froze, his mouth twisting into a grimace of a polite smile. 

'Please sit. I was merely putting on my jacket for warmth.'

***

The apartment was a state of complete carnage when Ignis stepped through the door. He took a moment to stand amid the wreckage, mouth agape. They seriously couldn't consider?

Incandescent with fury, Ignis strode to the bedroom, fully intent on dragging both his pack members from their bed, regardless of it being four in the morning. The sheer audacity of them, leaving the place like this. 

What on Eos was with all this scrap paper laying around? Ignis could see empty bottles on the table, the stagnant booze smell making his stomach curdle. Had they been drinking? He snatched up armfuls of the paper lest he trip over himself, trying not to snarl.

He was going to destroy Gladio, give him and Noctis the tongue lashing of a lifetime. How dare they treat him like this! It was the lowest form of disrespect, a travesty of their expectations of him. He ripped the paper in his hands apart, shredding it into tiny pieces, having half a mind to simply walk out and let the swine clean up after themselves.

That was exactly what he was going to do. Ignis turned on his heel, seizing his jacket from the back of the sofa he’d left it on. He crunched the rubbish under his heel in smug satisfaction before pausing.

The way the paper crinkled, the way it gleamed in the dim city night lights. Ignis placed his jacket down, bending to pick a piece up, examining it.

His head wrenched up, looking at the room in a new light, mouth dropped open, tremors shaking his body. He reached towards the light switch on the wall, revealing what he had been too tired to see.

Heavens no.

The fury evaporated as violently as it appeared, leaving Ignis dizzy at the change in feelings. Staggering, he made his way on shaky legs towards the sofa, sinking down into it.

His heart beat loudly in his ears, his palm covered his mouth to stop nausea.

'You forgot, didn't you?' Ignis had never heard Gladio speak to him in that tone. He couldn't even retaliate against the Alpha's anger, the fight drained from him.

Blinking back the blistering tears, Ignis looked up. Gladio had his arms folded over his chest, his posture radiating fury.

'Gladio, I-'

'Noctis wanted you here, you're supposed to give a shit!' Gladio stalked forward, dangerous, lethal.

'Work got away from me. Drautos would not cease his ridiculous questions.'

'That's not good enough, Ignis!' Gladio snapped, snatching his collar, dragging him to his feet.

'I know,' Ignis whispered.

Gladio huffed and dropped him, spinning on his heel and going into the kitchen.

Ignis sank back on the couch, turning the wrapping paper over in his hands. 

Never in all the years he'd been in Noctis's service had he forgotten a birthday. It was expected of the advisor to the future king to offer some sort of trinket to his prince, King Regis had a national holiday for the day of his birth after all. They were friends before anything else, and Ignis would always get Noctis something to make him laugh. When they got older, he'd always make a cake, or baked goods and Noctis appreciated them just as much.

But to forget the first one together as mates? Not only that...Ignis let the tears fall at that point, but Noctis had tried to be understanding on the phone, hadn't begged or been angry or anything he rightly deserved to be. Ignis had told him he'd be home in twenty minutes...and he’d never shown up.

He startled a little at the hand resting on his head, the other Alpha trying to comfort, to understand despite the unfamiliarity of them touching hanging between them.

'What's going on?' Annoyance evident in that gruff tone.

'You're not going to berate me further?'

'Your guilt will do that for you, Iggy, what gives?'

There was a moment’s silence between them, where Ignis made a choice between saving face and admitting what was bothering him.

'I cannot find a way out of Niflheim’s demands.' 

Gladio swore under his breath, sitting down beside him. 'You've been working on this since we've been mated? Ignis, I've hardly seen you, Noctis has hardly seen you in weeks. Fuck, look at you, you look like the walking dead.'

'Noctis hasn't mentioned being upset.'

Gladio gestured wildly around the room. 'You don't think this upset him? He had to put on a brave face that his mate didn't come to his birthday. I had to rapidly put together a party for him! You think he didn’t see through me, that he wasn’t hurt that only Prompto and my sister were here? Don’t pretend he hasn't missed you. I'm the one who has dealt with all his worries, his fear you don't want him anymore!' Despite trying to keep his voice down, Gladio still ended up shouting.

Ignis felt shame seep into him, the birthday decorations garish in their mockery. 

'I wouldn't be working as hard as I am if I didn't want him, Gladio. You believe that I don’t miss him, that I don’t miss the both of you?' He brought the heel of his hand to the space between his eyes, pushing in, trying to make the pain shift elsewhere.

'When was the last time you spoke to him, Ignis? Actual face to face, not five minutes on the phone.'

It wasn't fair of Gladio to ask him that, not when he was this tired and his thoughts wouldn't settle into a straight line.

'It was just before his heat!' Gladio growled.

Laughter escaped him then, tinged with insanity and he shook his head. 'Stop with the dramatics, of course it hasn't been that long.' That would suggest...

The laughter died on his lips, fingers coming up to tug at his hair.

'So, he had a bitch awful heat which he couldn't make head nor tails of thanks to some dickhead Nif, and then as soon as it's over his mate is suddenly too busy to see him, keeps blowing him off and letting him down, forgetting it’s his birthday.'

'I haven't...it's not like that Gladio. I swore I would find a way out for Noctis, a way for peace for both Niflheim and Lucis.' 

'It's costing you your mate, Ignis. He's suffering without you. He's trying to act mature, trying not to bother you, but I've had to stop him going up to your office after training a few times. Taken him to bed when he's fallen asleep waiting up for you. Instead of him thinking something is wrong, maybe we should tell him what's happening?'

'That will do more harm than good. Until we know what's happening I don’t want to upset him. It might be we find a way out of these preposterous demands.'

'Have you found one?' Gladio leant forward, elbows resting on his knees.

'Drautos has come forth with a solution, one I fear many members of the council will back. He suggests we counter offer. Instead of Noctis being mated off to an Alpha lord, he has suggested Lady Lunafreya.'

'So, they want to stick him with a Beta, getting rid of the idea that Noctis can be controlled by an enemy Alpha.' Gladio thought out loud. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to the ceiling. 'That isn't going to work. Even her Oracle lineage isn't going to be enough to mate with Noctis, to stop other Alpha influences.'

'No, and there is nothing to stop an Alpha forming a pack with them. A family member, Ravus perhaps?' Ignis snarled.

'I might not be as clever as you Ignis, but even I can see the obvious here. Noctis is already mated, King Regis gave us his permission, Noctis shouldn't even be up for a bargaining chip.'

'And this is precisely why you don't attend council meetings, Gladio. Only a select few know of our mating, once the others find out there will be a call for Noctis to break his bonds with us and fulfil Niflheim's demands. That is where we are headed, what I am facing,' Ignis growled.

'They can't do that...' Gladio's voice trailed off uncertain.

'The king must do what is right for his people. There is a chance we will have to give Noctis up.'

Gladio slammed his hand down on the sofa, nails digging into the fabric. 

'No,' the word was snarled. 'No, Regis gave us consent, he all but told us to mate with Noctis. He's the king, he isn't going to give in to Niflheim's demands.'

'He gave us his consent, his encouragement before we knew what the situation with Niflheim, I don't believe he foresaw Niflheim’s demands. I spoke with King Regis a few days ago, he himself said he could not see a happy outcome to these demands.'

'So, we're supposed to just give him up? Fuck, Ignis, it'll destroy him to be taken from us, it'll destroy me, damn it.' Gladio looked up at the ceiling, eyes glimmering. 

'What if it's the only way to stop an impending war?' Ignis asked.

'Then we go to war!' Gladio snapped

'We promised we would think of the people first, Noctis's people. Now...do you see why I've been working as hard as I have?'

Gladio's hand came down on his, twining their fingers. 'Igs, whatever it takes, find a way outta this. I wouldn't be able to survive him being ripped from me, watching him belong to another...' Gladio's hand was painful in how strong he gripped. 

'I'm trying,' Ignis squeezed back, folding over himself, forehead resting on his knees as the tears began in earnest. 

***

Ignis had wanted to cancel all his meetings the day after Noctis's birthday, had wanted to beg Noctis for his forgiveness. The Omega had every right to be furious, to ignore Ignis, to pout and scream and anything else Ignis could think of. He made a note in his phone, that as soon as this was over he would spoil Noctis in some way, at least attempt to make up for being a vacant and unsupportive mate.

He wanted to send Noctis a present, but anything he could order quickly at the click of a button seemed insincere. It was bad enough that Ignis had completely forgotten and missed the small birthday party Gladio had hastily put together, it was adding insult to injury to send a flashy but thoughtless gift.

No, Ignis would wait till this political _travesty_ was over and make it up to his mate.

Noctis didn't respond to any of his apology messages, nor any of Ignis's attempts at trying to assure him that he was still thinking of his Omega, how much he missed him. Ignis wasn't surprised, he knew he'd face Noctis's cold shoulder for a while. He would endure, he would earn his forgiveness, Ignis swore it to himself.

Which is why he was astonished to see Noctis waiting up for him at home one night.

'Noctis? Why are you awake at such a late hour? You’ve got your graduation tomorrow.' Ignis shut the apartment door behind him quietly, pausing to take his shoes off.

'I wanted to see you, I figured this was the best time.' His tone wasn't accusing or hurtful. He shifted on the sofa, getting up as Ignis shrugged off his jacket, coming to wait for him. Noctis was wearing one of Gladio's T-shirts, the collar hanging loose on his neck, slipping to reveal a shoulder. Ignis found himself staring at it, the creamy skin, the silvery circle scar of Gladio's mating mark.

Stifling down the discomfort he felt, the image of their Omega belonging more to Gladio then himself, Ignis smiled as Noctis attempted to stifle a yawn.

'You should be in bed,' he scolded gently. 'Come here.' Ignis folded Noctis in his arms, chin resting on the crown of Noctis's head. He rubbed his jaw over it, sighing with relief as he felt his Omega reach up and scent him in return. 'Noct,' he pulled back, wrapping his hands around Noctis's jaw, thumbs gently applying pressure to encourage Noctis to look up.

'I'm so, so sorry, Noct,' Ignis promised himself he wouldn't break down when he finally gave Noctis his apology, but he could feel himself crumbling, the room going a bit blurry around the edges.

Noctis said nothing, leaning his head into the touch before moving away. Not an acceptance of his apology, but an acknowledgement at least. That was fine with Ignis, he wouldn't have believed Noctis if he had been forgiven straight away. He needed to earn back Noctis's trust.

'Do you want a drink?' Noctis gave him a small smile.

'Herbal tea sounds lovely. Where's Gladio?' Ignis followed his mate into the kitchen, voice low.

'Sleeping.' Noctis flicked the kettle on, rummaging in the cupboards for Ignis's favourite mug. It was obsidian in colour, flicked with luminescent paint, representing the stars, a present from Noctis when they were both younger. 

Even now, the mug years old, Noctis handled the chipped mug carefully, placing the tea bag in and holding it steady while he added the hot water. A reminder of a lifetime ago, when things were simpler, when Ignis was able to handle everything thrown at him, rather than letting his work get on top of him and failing Noctis by not being able to dissuade Niflheim’s blasted negotiations. 

Silence fell between them, Ignis watching Noctis make his tea, not even commenting when he let it steep too long.

He should have asked for coffee. He was tired, deep in the marrow of his bones exhausted, but he’d already had five too many, his fingers twitching from withdrawal. 

'Ignis...did I do something wrong?' Noctis had his back turned, but Ignis could see the tension in his shoulders.

'Noctis...'

'Did you change your mind?' Noctis still didn't turn, but Ignis knew what face Noctis would be pulling, how impossibly wide his eyes could get when he was hurt.

Ignis took a few stumbling steps forward, hand reaching out.

'Gladio told me that I'm being silly, that you've got a lot on at work. He told me Niflheim is making things difficult for Lucis.' Ignis let his hand drop, standing just behind his mate. 'Are things getting that bad?' Ignis was caught between saying nothing, lying and shielding his prince from it, or finally revealing his secret. 

'Things are getting that way,' Ignis admitted quietly.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Noctis turned, teeth pressing into his bottom lip, holding the tea out. 'I know you do a lot as my advisor. After I graduate I can help you more, maybe actually attend some of the meetings I'm supposed to-'

'No!' The word burst from Ignis in a panic. Noctis backed away, finding himself trapped by the kitchen counter behind him. 

'Noctis, listen to me a moment.' Ignis came close, wrapping his hands low on Noctis's hips, bumping their foreheads together. 'I know I am rather preoccupied at present time, and that has made my behaviour inexcusable. The only explanation I can offer you is that I am doing it because I want you to be happy. One day the mantle of king will rest upon you, so until then, please, just enjoy the time you have now. I can handle things.'

'I don't want you to _handle things_ if it means this, Ignis.' Noctis’s nose nuzzled the side of his face. 'It's just my birthday, no big deal, right? It hurt...it hurt Gods damn it.' His face turned away, tears clumping his lashes.

'I know, dear heart, I know, and I'll never let it happen again, I swear. I promised I would be there for you, and no matter what I will _never_ let you down like that again.' Ignis brought a hand up to tangle into Noctis's hair, pulling the Omega in close so their cheeks rested together.

'I miss you,' Noctis whispered into the empty kitchen, the words hanging in the darkness, piercing Ignis.

'You're never far from my thoughts Noctis, I miss you too, constantly. Being both your advisor and mate is more of a juggling act then I anticipated, but do not think I am not thinking of you, wishing I was with you.'

'Ignis, do you regret mating me?'

Flickering feelings of alarm flooded Ignis's chest, and his grip tightened in Noctis's hair.

'Never.' 

His lips brushed against Noctis's in a chaste kiss, reaffirming his devotion. 

Ignis's stomach twisted as Noctis opened his eyes, those damn, beautiful eyes of his. They surged together at the same time, mouths fervent, demanding. Noctis groaned, deep in the back of his throat, the sound flaring up weeks of pent-up feelings in Ignis. Fingers curled tight in the collar of his shirt, tugging Ignis closer, the Alpha responding with a slow thrust of his hips, rubbing himself against his mate.

He knew he should stop, that Noctis had his graduation tomorrow, but that thought was tenuous, his want overruling his mind. Ignis's hands went to the back of Noctis's thighs, lifting him to rest on the kitchen counter, encouraging Noctis to wrap his supple legs around his waist.

They did so easily, insatiable hands pawing at his shirt, tugging at buttons, whimpering as Ignis's tongue swiped over his. 

'Ignis,' Noctis gasped, his breathing coming in shuddering gasps. With one hand on Noctis nape, and the other curled around his hip, Ignis tipped Noctis's head back, allowing Ignis to drag his lips over creamy skin. With his other, he pulled Noctis up to meet him, erections rubbing through cloth.

Noctis's hands became frantic, knees digging into Ignis's ribs as he gripped his mate. Fingers fumbled with Ignis's zipper and he cried out as Ignis mouthed over his claim mark. 

A low whistle made them both stop, Noctis's hands moving back, his legs loosening their grip.

'Gladio,' Ignis growled into Noctis's neck, 'go away.'

'I've seen you take him before, don't stop on my account.' 

Ignis could hear the smug grin in his voice. Pressing a kiss to Noctis's jaw, Ignis let Noctis slither back down to the floor, keeping a steady hand on him.

'So, you won't sleep with me, but Ignis is the exception?' Gladio laughed, further diffusing the sexual tension sparking. 'No fair playing favourites,' he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Noctis laughed grasping hold of Ignis's hand, squeezing tight. 'Iggy's always been my favourite, you already know that,' he mocked, smiling up at Ignis.

This. This is what Ignis had missed. The gentle teasing, the familiarity between the three of them. He wanted to freeze the moment, keep it sacred and precious. No meetings to go to, no looking at endless reports or getting twisted up in protocols and procedures, just this, being with the people who meant the world to him.

'Besides,' Noctis pulled away. 'I remember someone jumping me in the shower a few nights ago. Then there was the sofa, and the kitchen-' 

Gladio leapt forward, slapping his hand over Noctis's mouth, yelping as the Omega playfully bit him.

'And here you told me Noctis wasn't being intimate with you because he was too busy studying.' Ignis leant back against the counter, picking up his tea and downing most of it.

'Hey, I waited till his exams were done,' Gladio huffed. 

'Indeed. We should be praising your restraint.' 

'Getting a little touchy because I've been getting some and you haven't?' Gladio teased.

It was a joke, meant entirely in jest but Ignis couldn't stop the hurt ripping through his chest.

'Hey.' Ignis opened his eyes in response to the tender fleeting touch on his face, hands removing his glasses. 'You know it's not like that.' Noctis scowled at Gladio.

'Nevertheless, his crudeness does highlight my absence from your life recently, Noctis.'

'You're still coming tomorrow, though aren't you? Gladio couldn't be there for something that's _really important to me!'_ Noctis laughingly shouted at the Alpha's retreating back.

'I'm bringing your food in the evening aren't I brat?' Gladio called back over his shoulder. 'Play your cards right and I’ll forgo the side of vegetables Iggy will insist I get. Be really nice and I’ll get you those dumplings you’ve been dying to try.’

Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladio giving their surprise meal for Noctis away, smiling when he saw Noctis perk up at the idea, his eyes glittering in anticipation. 

'And, if you're extremely nice then I'll kidnap Ignis from his office for you and tie him down in your bed.'

Ignis _smelt_ Noctis's reaction to that, the provoking musk of arousal beckoning. He barely stifled his own groan in response.

'No need, Gladio. I'll already be accompanying His Highness. Perhaps it can be amended to Noctis being tied down in my stead?'

Noctis moaned at that, turning to Ignis to clutch at his shoulders. 

An unanticipated turn of events, and an idea to file for later.

Gladio skidded back into the doorway, mouth agape as he looked at Noctis.

'Stop tempting me,' Ignis admonished, pressing a kiss to the corner of Noctis's mouth. 

'Ignis,' Noctis demanded, 'come on, you left me hanging the other morning, it’s been ages since you’ve been with me. Fuck me.' 

His mouth went dry at Noctis's demands, his mind unhelpfully playing a reel of images of everything he'd like to do to Noctis. He managed to catch hold of his elusive self-restraint, holding Noctis at bay.

'Tomorrow, I promise.' Ignis plucked Noctis's fingers from his body. 

'Gladio,' Noctis whimpered, turning to look up at his shield who was quick to scoop him up in his arms. 

'No, Gladio. It's late enough as it is and Noctis has a long day ahead of him. Put him down.' 

Gladio growled, looking torn.

'I promise that after the ceremony we'll have the entire night together, and most of the morning together, it'll be worth your while to put him down now and wait,' Ignis purred.

Gladio dropped Noctis to the ground.

'You're not playing fair!' Noctis grumped, mouth wide in a grin despite the annoyance he was trying to pull off.

'I don't play to be fair. I play to win. Now off to bed with you.'

'You not coming?' Gladio asked him.

'I've got something to finish up for tomorrow. I'll probably be gone before you wake in the morning, Noctis. I'll pick you and Prompto from here at one sharp.'

'You'll be there? Right?' All humour was gone. Ignis smelt something he hadn't in a long time.

A tang of fear.

'Of course he will, brat. We know how important it is to you, he'll be there.'

‘What if work gets in the way? Or a meeting comes up?’ Noctis wrung his hands together. Ignis stepped forward, clasping them in his own, bending to one knee and pressing his lips to the back of his Omega’s hand.

This had to stop now.

'I promise Noctis, nothing is more important to me. I won't let you down again.' Ignis let his eyes show their sincerity. He had been a pathetic mate up till now, despicable really, but he wouldn’t let it happen again.

Noctis meant everything to him. 

***

Ignis was still cursing under his breath about incompetent fools when he came back to his office. He slammed his office door behind him, the cabinets rattling at the force. Ripping off his tie, he stormed to the coffee maker, flipping on the switch and glaring at it.

He had been denied entrance to the impromptu meeting held this morning, the chancellor of Niflheim surprising them all. 

Ignis felt sick to his stomach.

After the travesty of a meeting last week in which the council had leapt on Drautos’s suggestion, he’d not been sleeping well. He was plagued by night terrors, of having to watch, helpless while Noctis was mated against his will, Noctis’s screams still echoing in his ears when Ignis woke with tears running down his face.

He refused to sleep. Relying on coffee to keep him going, working through the night as well as day. Ignis would destroy every fibre in his body to stop these preposterous demands from happening. The council’s words haunting him.

A bonding between the future King of Lucis and Oracle was a good match, one that would satisfy both Lucis and Niflheim. 

If only there wasn't the teeny, tiny problem of Noctis already having mates. 

Throughout the whole meeting, Ignis was expecting King Regis to deny the suggestion, to throw out the possibility of Noctis being mated against his will.

He had done nothing.

A growl rumbled in Ignis's chest as he gripped the desk in front of him, nails carving grooves in the wood. His phone began buzzing in his pocket and he flung it in his drawer, banging the draw shut. 

Perhaps Regis had been thinking of the words to tell the council that the Crown Prince was already mated. Mating bonds couldn't be done without severe mental anguish to all involved. Perhaps that’s what he was telling the chancellor in the meeting now.

Yet.

What if Regis had decided that was a worthy price to pay? 

What could they give up? Goods? What if they ceded all the surrounding land? Leaving just Insomnia? No, that was selfish and left the people at risk.

The Crystal? It was no secret the emperor coveted it. 

No, he had promised Noctis to look after his people. Giving up the Crystal would bring destruction upon them all.

'Blast it all,' Ignis muttered under his breath, filling up his cup with coffee. A sharp burst of pain flashed behind his eyes and he dropped his cup down on the desk to rub his fingers behind his glasses. He pulled open his draw, rummaging for some pills, frowning as his phone rang again. Ignoring it, he knocked the pills back with a scalding sip of coffee and slumped back in his chair. 

This couldn’t be the end. There had to be something he was missing. A loophole, a hint of a suggestion Niflheim wouldn't uphold the treaty, anything. Lucis was in the empire’s jaws, awaiting death and both sides knew it.

There was only one other course of action Ignis could see. Noctis ascending the throne. It was no secret to anyone that King Regis’s health was beginning to fail him, his fragility hastened by the Crystal, sustaining the wall. But to sacrifice Noctis on the Crystal’s alter just to save him from a forced mating...

A knock on his door made him drop that depressing train of thought, his face impassive as Cor entered his office, document in hand. 

'The king has asked me to give you this, a final draft of our terms for the peace settlement. This is the plan we are going with, Ignis. You've got a good eye for detail, make sure nothing escapes our notice,' Cor asked.

'A final draft? 'Wait...where is His Majesty now?' 

'Still speaking with the chancellor of Niflheim. You've got ten minutes to look over that Ignis before Regis signs it and has to give it back.'

Ignis skimmed the first few lines, seeking out what he knew would be there, trying to brace himself against the pain and feeling it cripple him anyway.

_His Majesty King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII hereby agrees to the following terms set out by Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt of Niflheim._

_1: The mating of Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to the Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae._

The buzzing in the draw made them both startle.

The paper fell from his hand, fluttering to his desk.

'You are under orders to read through the document, to check for any discrepancies and then to hand it back.' Cor was unyielding.

'Cor, I must speak with His Majesty. You cannot expect me to allow this.’ Ignis's voice held firm despite his legs trembling.

'Time is of the essence here, Ignis. I don't know...I don't know what Regis is thinking. I was there that day, I saw what the Nif's did to Noctis, the accelerated heat, what they intended. All I know is that I trust in what my king asks me to do. There must be a reason for this, for all of this. Nothing means more to him than his son.'

‘No. You’re asking me to give up Noctis, to allow my Omega to be forced into a bonding. I won’t allow it!’

They stood off against each other, Ignis’s growling matched by Cor’s. Neither backed down, not even when Ignis’s phone vibrated furiously. 

'For the love of the Six, Ignis, turn it off.'

Rummaging in his draw he picked it, thumb hovering over the power button, body stock still as he looked caller ID.

'It's Noctis,' he croaked.

Cor said nothing, his face ashen, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his hand over his worn face, 'fuck,' he muttered.

Ignis pressed his answer button. 'Noct-'

'Hey, where are-'

'I can't speak to you now. Call Gladio.'

'Ignis, wait-'

Ignis hung up the call, picking the document up and sitting down. Cor sat opposite him, waiting for him to finish.

There was nothing. No mistakes, nothing the king could counteract with. 

A sharp searing pain flashed across his head, his earlier headache returning. 

'The writing is impeccable,' Ignis offered finally, handing it back over. 

'Trust in your king, Ignis. There must be a reason for this. I'll pass on a message for you, ask him to see you, see you and Gladio to explain this.'

Cor cast his eyes over the mountains of paperwork adorning his desk. 'Get some work done while you wait for the summons.’ He turned to leave, hesitating with his hand on the door handle. ‘Ignis, Regis isn’t…he isn’t cruel. They’ve forced his hand, the king lives for the people, Noctis lives for the people. Don’t…don't jump to conclusions just yet, wait for him to explain.’ 

Ignis said nothing as Cor left his office, sagging in his chair and letting the pain wash through him.

Trust in the king.

He sat up, pulling a folder towards him, letting it open and just staring at the words. 

_As a father, as one Alpha to another, please... help Noctis find some happiness before his destiny weighs heavily upon him._

Words King Regis had spoken when they had told him of Noctis's secondary gender. Had...Ignis misinterpreted them in some way? He had thought the conversation he and Gladio had with the king was Regis’s consent, as had Gladio. 

_It would bring me happiness to know Noctis had mated with someone of his own choosing, before word spreads of his gender and I have Alpha suitors banging down my door._

There was no purpose in doubting himself. King Regis had made his intentions clear.

Although.

That had been before Niflheim's demands. 

Ignis's pen tapped against the paper, trying to focus on his work as he waited for King Regis's summons. Working was futile, and he gave up after reading the same line twice, getting up to pace his office, watching the clock countdown.

His mind wouldn't settle, he should leave the Citadel, take a walk, do anything rather than just waiting but he remained where he was, torturing himself with trying to guess what Regis was thinking.

Lady Lunafreya. Former Princess of Tenebrae and the Oracle. It was a good match. She would understand Noctis in a way Gladio and he never could. A match that even the Gods would smile upon. Both blessed with magic, both understood the sacrifice of devoting their lives for the people. 

It was like poking at a festering wound, you got a sick, twisted satisfaction from it and in the end, it only made the pain more intense.

Ignis knew Noctis was fond of Lunafreya, had seen their shared notebook left on Noctis's table, watched Noctis writing in it with a fond smile on his face. Ignis had never asked what it was they spoke about, not wanting to pry into Noctis's personal affairs and Noctis had never given him any reason to doubt him.

What if?

What if Noctis accepted what the council asked him to do? What if he'd only accepted Ignis's and Gladio's courtship of him because they had scared him about other potential Alpha's. They'd never considered Lunafreya as a mate for him.

Had they been foolish?

Was Lady Lunafreya a better mate for him?

Ignis’s fists smashed into the desk, folders scattering onto the floor.

He was slandering their relationship, warping something beautiful into an ugly husk of what it was, marred by his own insecure jealousies. It was the wake-up call he needed, and he dutifully picked up all the files he had knocked off, sitting down to finish his work and wait for His Majesty's summons. 

***

The summons never came.

His eyes felt like they had been rolled in sand, caffeine withdrawal making itself known. 

Ignis really shouldn't have any more coffee, he knew he was beginning to depend too heavily upon it to get him through the long days, but his hands were restless and if he didn't have another cup he was going to struggle getting home. 

Ignis looked up at his office clock as his coffee brewed. Just after nine, earlier than when he usually finished. Enough time for him to check current news events as he always did before retiring from his duties.

Clicking through his laptop, he idly scanned the headlines, blowing the steam from his coffee. There was nothing about Noctis and Lady Lunafreya which soothed him somewhat. The Citadel was keeping it under wraps for now, which meant something had to be happening behind the scenes that Ignis wasn't aware of yet.

The strangling grip he'd felt around his heart lessened somewhat, but the incessant sharp pains in his head kept coming and going. It wasn't a headache, or heavens forbid a migraine, it came at random intervals. Stress? lack of sleep? 

Reading Noctis's name pop up in an article made him smile and click on the link.

Just what tripe had the journalists made up now?

_Crown Prince Noctis celebrates his graduation!_

Ignis read the line over and over, his eyes seeing it, but his brain had seized in horror, not making the connection.

He swept aside his laptop, fingers numb as he tried to open his draw, snatching up his phone. There was a message from Gladio.

**Hey Igs, running later than I thought. Damn rookie Crownsguard. Do us a favour and pick up brat's food on your way back? I shouldn't be too late, try to stop him pouting.**

The office tilted on its axles. Ignis tried to get to his feet, failing and ending up in a crumpled heap on the floor. An invisible hand clasped over his mouth, making it impossible to breathe. He tried to swipe through the older messages, but his thumb kept pressing the wrong buttons in panic. 

**I guess you're running late, don't worry, I'll meet you at school.**

Astrals, no.

**Hey, can't find you, I'll be in the hall, buzz me when you're here and I'll come find you.**

**Come on Iggy, you're cutting it fine.**

The hand preventing him from breathing tore into his chest, seizing his heart. The phone fell to the floor, shaking Ignis from his terror, forcing him to his feet.

There was an answered call in the middle of the jumble of missed calls and messages. The call Ignis had taken, the call in which he told Noctis to ring Gladio. Then there was one last message, Noctis's final words.

**Screw you. Find yourself another mate.**

Swiping his thumb over the call button, Ignis sprinted out of his door, ignoring the looks he got from the members of the Citadel, the Crownsguard, running as if possessed. They weren’t headaches he’d been experiencing.

Pain.

Noctis’s pain, shared through their bond.

The ringtone ran into eternity.

Ignis smashed into the side of his car, fumbling with his keys as he continued trying to call Noctis. He punched his steering wheel as he was met with the same, endless ringtone. Keeping one eye on the road, he called Gladio.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just finishing up. I'll make it up to both of you I swear-'

'Where are you!' Ignis barked.

'Just finished showering, Gods Iggy, I know I'm late but-'

'Is Noctis with you?' Ignis cut over him, foot unrelenting on the accelerator. 

'Why would the brat be with me?' Gladio grumbled into the phone. A tense silence followed. 

'Ignis…you didn't.' 

'It wasn't intentional!' Ignis shouted. He held the phone away from his ear as the Alpha exploded, his ranting, threats and swearing audible despite his phone being at arm’s length.

'We haven't got time for this, get to the apartment!'

***

'Noctis?' Ignis called, voice hoarse as he barged in, not even pausing to take his shoes off as he rushed into the bedroom. He expected Noctis to be there, to be livid and rightly so, but there was a small part of him that feared the worst, that Noctis had left.

'Noct!' Gladio's voice thundered from the entryway. Ignis looked up, straight at a furious Gladio framing the doorway. 

'Where is he?'

Ignis tossed Gladio his phone, letting him read through the messages.

'You're telling me that neither of us was there for him. That he had to stand there by himself not knowing where you were.' Gladio hissed, hurling Ignis's phone onto the bed.

'Yes.'

He had prepared himself for it, but the punch across his jaw still made him crash down to one knee. Swiping his tongue around his mouth he could taste the tang of copper.

'After everything you've done, after you promised, you weren't there!' Gladio shook his hand, stepping away from Ignis.

'I wasn't,' Ignis answered, wanting Gladio to hit him again.

‘Fuck Ignis! This isn’t about just his emotional wellbeing anymore! If neither of us was there, then who oversaw his safety? Do you need reminding of what that Niflheim Alpha did to him? Did we need to leave the bruises on his neck to remind you!’ His fist went into the wall this time.

'If you've cost us our mate then I swear Ignis, I will tear you limb from limb.'

'If I've lost Noctis then I will gladly allow that.' His mind focused on the task at hand. 'Instead of making threats we need to find him. We've got a distraught, vulnerable Omega out on the streets of Insomnia, everything else can wait until we know he is safe.'

‘Where would he have gone?’ Gladio hissed.

‘Prompto.’ 

*** 

The Beta slammed his front door behind him, chest rumbling despite not having the ability to growl, his tone just as dangerous and as cutting as any Alpha.

'I know his school isn't important to you, to either of you.' His head whipped round to include Gladio in his scathing. 'He's the Crown Prince first and foremost. I thought when you mated him, when you agreed to be a pack, that it was because you loved him and not his status.'

'Kid, wait-'

'Shut it, Gladio. When was the last time you asked him how he was doing?' Prompto jabbed a finger in Gladio's chest. 

'Prompto, let us explain,' Ignis beseeched.

'Explain what? How you haven't been there for him? How you _forgot_ today was important to him? What kind of mates are you?' Prompto still refused to budge. Despite Gladio and Ignis being stronger, able to subdue the Beta if they wished, neither moved, cowed by Prompto's wrath. Gone was the happy, carefree friend, lost in a protective fury worthy of an Alpha defending its mate.

'The worst kind,' Ignis admitted, taking full responsibility for what happened. 'I promised him, I swore I would be there and I failed. It is deplorable.' 

Prompto's rage defused a little, the Beta taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

'I'm never going to understand the politics of royalty, what your job is, exactly the pressure Noctis must feel. Today was important to him, Ignis. He deserves more than this.’

The pain lodged in his gut twisted cruelly. 'I know.' 

‘Tell us where he is,’ Gladio demanded.

Prompto frowned, folding his arms over his chest. ‘He told me not to.’

Gladio advanced, his posture threatening. ‘I will search your house by force if I need to.’ 

Despite the unease crossing his face, the way Prompto's gaze darted over the huge torso and arms, he held his ground, unmoving.

'You've got guts pipsqueak,' Gladio exhaled, retreating.

'You're a loyal friend. Our Omega is lucky to have you.'

'I might not be pack and he might not be my mate, but he's important to me. You’ve been destroying him Ignis, I told him to tell you, to tell both of you, but he feels this pressure you know, like, he's not allowed to bitch to you. He's trying to live up to some expectations he thinks you have, that he should be able to handle all this stuff, considering he's supposed to rule one day.'

'Noctis struggles with his gender,' Ignis told Prompto, trying to explain Noctis's actions. 'All his life it was expected he'd be an Alpha. He sees his Omega status as a weakness, something to be ashamed of. Being future king means that he has to hide a lot of what he feels, what he fears for the good of the people.' 

Ignis moved, hand coming up to ruffle blonde hair. 'You should be honoured he feels comfortable enough to speak to you about these things, revealing his vulnerabilities. It is telling of just how fond he is of you.'

Prompto's eyes widened at that, a blush staining his pale face.

 _Ah,_ Ignis thought to himself. _Another who is smitten with Noctis._ He glanced over at Gladio who raised an eyebrow, clearly reaching the same conclusion. 

‘Please,’ Ignis bowed his head in shame, presenting his neck, his vulnerabilities, to the Beta, to show how profound his shame was. ‘Please let us talk to him.’

‘He's not here anymore.'

'Where is he then?' Gladio’s frustration coloured his voice.

Ignis's phone rang and they pounced on it, blood draining from their faces at the voice that spoke. 

Regis's voice wasn't that of a king, it was the cold hard steel of an Alpha protecting its young.

***

Mood sombre, both walked to the king's private rooms as summoned, neither knowing what was going to happen, if Noctis even wanted to see them again. Approaching the Crownsguard either side of King Regis's personal suite, Gladio didn't even acknowledge his fellow guard, ignoring their attempts to speak to him. 

The doors wrenched open, all of them flinching at the fury on Clarus’s face. 

'The king will see you. Both of you.' The king's shield hissed at them, gaze hardening when he looked at his own son.

Heads bowed, they entered, neither moving as the door slammed shut behind them. Clarus took his post on the inside of the door, barring their escape

'I was assured that one of you would be there to witness my son's graduation.' The hoarse growl was murderous. Ignis could feel the hair on his arm raising in response. 'I speak now not as your king, but one Alpha to another.'

He strode forward and Ignis could see boots in his lowered gaze.

'What happened?'

Neither spoke, the pair of them mute before Regis's rage. Ignis took a moment to grasp his courage in his hands, bracing himself against Regis's overwhelming influence, lifting his head to speak.

'I was inundated with work and time got away from me.' Ignis voice was clear, ringing in the silent room. 

'You, Amicitia?' 

'Training the new Crownsguard.' Gladio lifted his head, omitting that Ignis was meant to go in his stead. 

They were unwavering in their loyalty to the Crown, Gladio's sense of duty possibly deeper than Ignis's own. However, they were a pack, united. Ignis knew that Gladio had his back, that he would support him. He could have taken this as an opportunity, dragging Ignis's name through the mud, securing Noctis for his own. His pack member proved Ignis's trust wasn't misplaced.

No matter how furious Gladio was at him.

'In all the time I have known you, trained you, watched you grow into Noctis's advisor, have I ever known you not to put my son's well being before your work. Since being his mate, you have changed. Why?' Regis's tone turned contemplative. The rage was still there, threatening to flare if Ignis displeased him, but it was simmering, waiting for an answer. 

'He's been looking for a way out of the Niflheim treaty,' Gladio answered for him.

'Gladiolus!' Clarus barked, 'Watch your tongue around our king.'

'Easy, Clarus.' Regis held his hand up. 'He is defending his pack, it is reassuring to see. Regardless, I need to speak to Ignis.'

'It is as Gladio says.'

'You spoke to me some time ago, a concern of an Alpha about his Omega. I could not answer you then, and I cannot answer you now. Noctis's destiny is a difficult and painful one, one that will be revealed in time.'

Ignis snapped. 

His rage, frustrations, fatigue and hurt spilt over as he strode over to Regis, grabbing a fistful of the king’s lapels, tugging the Alpha close. ‘You have told me nothing,’ Ignis growled, ignoring the commotion behind him. Regis’s eyes widened in shock, the skin on his face wrinkled, frail. A wisp of shame, of shock that he even dared to touch Regis like this entered Ignis’s mind, but he ignored it.

‘You allowed us to mate him, encouraged it…’ Ignis could hardly get the words out, his fury shredding his words. ‘Then, after weeks of helping the council look for counteroffers, weeks where I let myself hurt the one person I love to save him from this fate, you made me go over the documents which had the decree on them.’

Ignis flung the king away from him, taking a step back. 

‘Ignis? What’s going on?’ Gladio looked between them, flabbergasted at his rage, unsure if he should be supporting his pack member or restraining him. 

‘Regis…’ Clarus stuttered, ‘You didn’t tell them first before you agreed to mate Noctis to Lady Lunafreya?’

‘Ignis, Gladio, my deepest apologies.’ Regis bowed his head before them both. ‘I meant to speak with you before the terms were accepted, but I admit, seeking your counsel was far from my mind. It was a grave error on my behalf. We will stall Niflheim for as long as possible, but in time the Crown will announce the mating ceremony of Noct and Luna.’

Ignis had never experienced heartbreak, the closest he could remember was when he had received a message that the young Prince Noctis had been gravely injured, fighting for his life and taken to a land far away for recovery. 

That felt like nothing compared to now. Heartbreak wasn’t one big sweeping blow. Heartbreak was thousands of tiny needles embedding in your heart, ripping it to shreds and watching the carcass struggle to carry on beating.

'You're not taking Noctis from us.' Gladio threatened, turning around to face his father, both Alphas standing back to back, ready to fight.

'You dishonour our family, your vows.' Clarus drew his sword from Regis's Armiger, eyes widening as Gladio did the same from Noctis's. Ignis held his astonishment in check, unaware Gladio and Noctis had been working on that, their bond now making it possible. 

'My vows, my honour is who I am. I vowed to my pack, my mate that he would not be taken from me. That I would do everything in my power to keep him safe.'

'Enough!' Regis commanded the Alpha's words subduing all of them.

'It pleases me to see just how devoted you both are, that you are loyal to your Omega.' Regis smiled, banishing their weapons with a flick of his wrist. ‘There are times we must go along with an enemy’s wish, to lull them into a sense of false security to reveal their dishonesty.’

Regis and Clarus shared a long look.

‘It will be a ruse, a trap for Niflheim to fall into to, giving time for Noctis time and freedom to fulfil his destiny.’

'What are you speaking of?' Ignis demanded.

'You will discover in time.' The king limped across the room, slumping into an armchair, stretching his leg out in front of him with a pained gasp.

Was this what Noctis had awaiting him? A life of dying in increments to feed the Crystal? 

The king gestured the seat opposite him, encouraging Ignis to sit. Ignis held his ground, shoulder still pressed to Gladio’s, unwilling to move.

‘Ignis,’ Regis soothed, ‘I would never force Noctis into a bonding, I swear. I am not tearing him away from you.’

He felt the need to fight subside, moving to do what the king instructed, trusting Gladio to watch his back. 

'I understand the difficulties of being both mate and serving the people of Insomnia. I am aware of the pressure you have been facing with your workload. Carrying with your normal duties as well as dealing with treaty negotiations.’

‘I should have done better, I should have found a way out of the demands. As the prince’s advisor-’

'No, Ignis. You are his mate first and foremost.'

Ignis glanced up in surprise. 

'I asked you when you came to the Citadel to stand by his side as a friend and as a brother. I did not foresee you becoming mates, yet I am glad Noctis has a devoted mate, two devoted mates, who love him for himself and not the Crown. That is, and has always been, important to me.'

‘Your Majesty…’ his voice was reed thin. ‘I…I sincerely apologise for my actions a few moments ago.’

‘No, Ignis, the apology is mine. I cannot imagine what must have been going through your mind. Why, if my father had come to me and told me I must give up my mate…’ Regis swallowed thickly, lost in memories of Noctis’s mother.

‘Regardless, I have been foolish. I had been trying so hard to find another way forward that I neglected my mate.’

‘I'm not the one you should be apologising to.' 

'May I take my leave and convey them to the one who needs to hear them?' 

Regis nodded. 'He said he was heading to his room.'

Ignis stood and grasped Gladio’s forearm, encouraging his packmate to follow him.

‘Ignis.’

'Yes, Majesty?'

'Do not hurt my son again.'

*** 

They'd split up and searched the Citadel, the Omega proving elusive. It was futile, having grown up in the Citadel, Noctis was a master of hiding and they wouldn't find him unless he wanted to be found. Neither of them wanted to believe that Noctis could be so foolish as to wander the streets of Insomnia without an escort. As the hours dragged on, that was the only conclusion they could come to.

They recruited Prompto’s help, leaving the distraught Beta in Noctis’s rooms in the Citadel with strict instructions to call them, despite Noctis telling him not to. Gladio and Ignis split up to trawl through Insomnia. They had earpieces in for convenience now, ones they had to use in royal functions when they acted as Noctis's guard.

They both knew they were flirting with danger, that the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive should be helping them search for their errant mate, but neither Alpha was willing to concede defeat just yet. As the night drew on, and Gladio's curses in Ignis's ear grew filthy, Ignis knew they needed to swallow their pride.

'I'm going to take one last drive past the apartment, then we'll head back to the Citadel and enlist help,' Ignis muttered, his gloves squeaking gripping the leather of the wheel. 

Gladio grunted his assent, the sounds of his car's indicator suggesting he was already doing that.

They'd checked the arcade, the school, the shopping mall Noctis like to hang out with Prompto, the furthest reaches of the wall around Insomnia, where Gladio and Noctis sometimes fished. 

He wasn't there.

Noctis wasn't foolish. Even in rage, he didn't forget who he was, that he was vulnerable. Noctis would have gone somewhere safe, the question was, where? 

'Wait, Gladio! There's a light on in the apartment!' He swung his car into the underground parking, ignoring the furious beeps he got. 

Ignis didn't bother to park his car in a marked bay, haphazardly parking across two of them as he tore out of his car and sprinted up the steps. 

_Please let it be him._ Ignis chanted as he took the steps three at a time, begging with whatever Astral that was listening that his mate was upstairs.

'Noctis?' His foot nudged a piece of crumpled card, and Ignis stooped to pick it up, knowing what it was and taking the time to straighten it. He gazed down at the certificate, fingertip touching Noctis's embossed name.

'I never worried about mating with you,' Noctis hissed from the couch.

'Please-'

'No, you don't get to talk.' Noctis stood, Ignis could see his bare outline in the darkness. 

Ignis felt his teeth click together as his mouth shut. 

'I think I fell in love with you first, before Gladio. You were some sort of parent figure for me growing up, a type of brother, nurturing, caring. When I grew up I realised I loved you, but that didn't matter when you presented as an Alpha.'

Noctis clicked his fingers and the small standing lamp next to him flared into life. He raised his head to look Ignis square in the eye, the Alpha recoiling at the fury evident in his mate's posture.

'It was Gladio I worried about mating with. I loved him too, just as much as you, but I never had the concern you would leave me after mating. I knew… fuck Ignis, I knew as certain as the sun was going to rise each morning that you'd never leave me, that you were devoted to me, me Noctis, not the prince.'

'That's still the case-' Ignis ducked at the fiery magic hurled his way. The gravity of the situation chilled him to the bone. He'd seen that anger directed at many people.

Never at himself.

'Is it, Ignis?' 

This wasn't a shy Omega speaking. This was Prince Noctis. As haughty and as regal as Ignis had helped him to become.

'I don't want a mate who breaks his promises to me. I'm tired of Gladio telling me I'm being a brat by getting upset you've ignored me for days You mated with me, then you left me.'

Noctis stalked forward, grabbing Ignis's shirt collar and dragging Ignis down to his level.

'So, advise me. Why shouldn't I break off my mating with an Alpha who can't do any of the things he promised me? An Alpha who fucked me while I was in heat only to disappear for weeks after? You're no different from the damn Nif Alpha's you tried to warn me against.'

Ignis's hands shot up, gripping Noctis's wrists.

'Take that back,' he growled.

It was slight, but Noctis flinched, not used to being on the receiving end of Ignis's ire.

'It's the truth.' Noctis regained his mental footing, tugging at his captive hands. 'So, was it just an inconvenience to you? The future king being an Omega, a liability? Did you get Gladio in on it? Let's nip this problem in the bud before we have to deal with Noctis's Alpha mate?'

'Stop it,' Ignis's hands tightened.

'I know it isn't hard for an Alpha to fuck an Omega while they're in heat, was that what you were waiting for? Pretending to want to be my mate so you could take me, control me and then forget about me!'

The words hung between them, vile and poisoning the air. 

Ignis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, battling against the overwhelming anger, his Alpha instincts furious both at the accusations and his Omega disrespecting him.

'I know you are hurt, that you are saying things in the heat of the moment. However, I am still your Alpha and I'd think carefully about your next choice of words.'

‘You’re not my Alpha,’ Noctis hissed, succeeding in tugging his hands free. He turned away from Ignis, lifting his head in that damn haughty way of his, drawing Ignis’s attention to his neck, to his claim mark.

Covered his deep scratches.

‘What is this?’ Ignis wrapped his fingers around Noctis’s upper arms, tight enough to bruise, fury simmering. 

‘I don’t want you anymore,’ Noctis spat, trying to twist free. 

He stared at it. Transfixed in his horror. 

‘You…’ Ignis let go, not attempting to stop Noctis from falling to his ass on the floor. ‘You tried to remove my mark?’

Noctis leapt back to his feet, unwilling to show any weakness.

‘Tried. Don’t worry. I’ll succeed next time,’ Noctis sidestepped around him.

'No. Stop. You're not walking away from me.' Ignis grabbed Noctis's shoulder, whipping him around in a maddened frenzy. 

'Watch me. You don't want me, and I don't want you.' Noctis shoved him off, teeth bared.

The dam broke on his instincts, fury, terror, the indignity of the accusations all swirled in his mind in a potent, noxious mix. He forced Noctis to still with hands on the back of the Omega's neck, scruffing him, making him surrender. 

'I will not let you go,' Ignis seethed, 'Not for anyone.' He yanked Noctis's head to the side, teeth clamping over his claim mark, relishing the taste of Noctis’s forced subservience, the tang of copper on his tongue proving his dominance. 

His Omega wasn’t going anywhere.

Noctis fought against him, swearing at him, a flurry of blows landing on Ignis’s chest as he struggled against the submission.

He could only think in snatched fragments. 

_This wasn’t them. Noctis was leaving. Mating with Lunafreya. They were tender touches, coaxing, whispered praise on skin. This was wrong. His mate screaming for him to save him as he forced into another bonding. His Omega._

‘They’re not taking you,’ he sobbed. He was possessed, clutching Noctis, rubbing his scent over his head. 

‘Get off!’ Noctis cried, slamming his palms into Ignis’s chest. ‘I don’t want this! I don’t want you!’ Ignis paid him no mind, ripping his shirt, buttons pinging off the floor, his hands greedily exploring the flesh bared to him.

‘Damn it, Ignis, stop. Red! Red, red, red,’ Noctis chanted.

_His safeword._

Ignis had already flung himself away, regaining control, not surprised to suddenly find Gladio between them, a furious snarl directed at Ignis, forcing him to submit, standing guard over his mate.

He could feel himself trembling, fear oozing through his body as he sunk to the floor.

What _was_ he doing?

‘What the hell is wrong with him?’ Noctis spat.

Gladio didn’t budge, holding his mate back, still growling down at Ignis. ‘Move over there.’ The words were animalistic, Gladio succumbing to his instincts to guard, to protect from the perceived threat. When Noctis left their vicinity, the shield calmed, squatting down to place a hand on Ignis’s head.

‘Breathe through it,’ he instructed. ‘What did you tell Ignis?’ he called over his shoulder.

‘The truth, that I don’t wanna be his mate anymore.’ 

‘Iggy, you need to breathe, he doesn’t know what’s happening, he doesn’t mean what he says. Noctis come here.’

Ignis tuned them out, focusing only on his breathing, not liking the way his head was swimming, the floor lurching underneath him. It felt like his heart was beating too fast in his chest, adrenaline piercing it forcing it into fight mode when his body was becoming unresponsive. 

‘Noct listen, I know you’re pissed and you have every right to be, but you don’t know the full story. Sit with Ignis, now, he’s going into shock.’

‘I’m not going near him. _You_ look after him.’

He’d lost him. 

He’d lost it all.

‘Fucking listen to me, Noctis! You can be pissed at him another time, he needs you now!’

‘I needed him!’ Noctis screamed. ‘I needed him, Gladio and he wasn’t here!’

Ignis crumpled forward like his body consisted of paper, his forehead thumping against the floor, arms wrapping around his ribs, trying to relieve the pressure.

‘Trust me, Noctis. I know you’re mad, but come on baby, please, just sit with him, calm him down and I’ll explain everything.’

There were harsh breaths.

‘Trust me, please.’ 

Ignis could feel hands on his body, shifting him back into sitting up, arms looping around his neck. He surged forwards, pinning the Omega to him, nose embedded in Noctis’s scent gland. 

‘I’m here.’ The voice was small, timid

He broke.

Undignified sobs shook his body, howls of misery, anguish tumbling from his lips. What had he done? Noctis had tried to…to carve his bond mark out of his own neck. Ignis had really reduced him to such desperate lengths? Then…he had tried…he had tried.

‘No, no Ignis, keep breathing, it’s fine, you stopped, that’s why we have a safe word. Gladio, help me,’ Noctis sounded panicked. 

‘You haven’t lost your mate, Ignis, Noctis is still here with you.’

He tightened his grip, feeling a streak of pain across his subconscious.

‘Do you want me to get you out?’ Gladio rumbled nearby, sitting beside them both, hands gentle on Ignis’s back.

‘No, wait for him to calm down.’ 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, to beg forgiveness, to plead with Noctis, but only his mouth formed the words, a strange gargling escaping his mouth as he tried to form words. Darkness encroached, beckoning Ignis and he fell willingly to its embrace.

*** 

When Ignis woke, it wasn't to the unnatural chirping of his phone alarm. He sat up groggily, feeling as though he had slept for days instead of hours. His movements were sluggish, cumbersome, still at odds with the waking world. 

A bolt of clarity struck him, and he scrambled up, Noctis’s name falling from his mouth. In his haste he tumbled to the floor, fighting to free himself from…blankets?

He was in Noctis’s bedroom, their bedroom.

'Noctis? Gladio?' he called. Willing his body to move, he placed a hand on the edge of the bed to steady himself, slowly getting into a sitting position and then standing. Tugging the curtains back, his stomach lurched to see the sun was high in the sky, long past noon.

Weak as a newborn, he stumbled towards the door, weakly grasping the door handle, struggling to turn it. 

The apartment was empty and spotless.

Had they left? Was this a cruel prolonging of the inevitable?

He found his phone on the dining room table, a folded-up note beside it. Before he reached it, the apartment door was opening, Gladio’s and Noctis’s voices calming him. 

'No, it does not!' Noctis admonished, shoulder barging his shield, smile fading as he saw Ignis.

The pair of them looked at each other for a long moment, neither breaking eye contact, uncertainty plaguing them.

Ignis buckled first, taking the first steps forward, feeling a familiar sting in his eyes. He closed them as blinding cobalt assaulted him, Noctis warping straight over to him, seizing Ignis around the neck. 

'I cannot...there are no words...to apologise enough for my actions.'

'I know, Ignis. I know.' Noctis's tears joined his.

‘It was important to me, I swear it.’ Ignis struggled with his words, holding Noctis close to him, their tears mingling. ‘I wanted to see you graduate.’

'It was important to both of us, brat.' Gladio came to stand beside them, his forehead touching their joined ones.

‘Why didn’t either of you tell me what was happening? Ignis, why didn't you tell me you were working so hard? I know you said you were struggling to manage both being a mate an advisor-' 

'No.' Ignis couldn't allow that Noctis to continue. 'Do not feel sorry on my account. It is my fault, I should have handled the work better, should have found a solution.'

'Ignis stop it!' Gladio berated, shaking the Alpha slightly. 'You've been doing your workload, plus the treaty negotiations, making sure we had food, cleaning after us, that Noctis had everything ready for his graduation. Yes, you dropped the ball on being there, on supporting Noctis, but you only had to tell him what was happening.'

'You're exhausted.' Noctis took Ignis’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing under his eyes. 

'That's beside the point-'

'Ignis.' Noctis growled, pressing a finger to his lips. 'I'm sorry...for all that stuff I said. I was just, really, really mad at you ok. What happened, what dad did to you, it was cruel.’

They held him as he wept, neither saying anything, his pack holding him together. He felt Noctis, scenting him, then Gladio's stubbled jaw doing the same. Marking, claiming, proving their bond.

‘Come on, you need to eat,’ Noctis instructed.

Gladio encouraged Noctis to the entryway, making the prince pick up the bags he’d discarded in his haste. 

‘You alright?’ He asked Ignis as soon as Noctis was out of earshot.

‘No, but thank you for asking. You shouldn’t have let me sleep, our issues needed resolving-’ 

‘I already explained it all to him,’ Gladio interrupted. ‘The Niflheim demands made in his heat, the sacrifices you’ve been making, why you’ve been destroying yourself, the chat with King Regis, everything.’ 

Ignis felt his arms fall to his sides, his head hanging limp.

‘He’s not mad, well, he is a little, but only because we kept it secret. Think he’s madder at himself. When you passed out he was beside himself, kept insisting we get a doctor to see you.’ Gladio chuckled, both watching Noctis bustle about in the kitchen. ‘Then he woke up early wanting to make you breakfast. Thought you might not want to be poisoned, so we brought some stuff in.’

Noctis set up everything on the table, proclaiming ‘Ta da!’

‘Pastries and coffee?’

‘Well, yeah, that ok?’ Noctis chewed his lip.

‘More than, come, let’s sit.’

‘So… are we going to talk about what’s happening with Lady Lunafreya?’ Gladio ventured, taking a sip of his coffee.

‘Are you sure my dad said it’s a ruse? It isn’t something I really have to do?’ Noctis picked at a pastry, flicking bits of it everywhere.

‘He has no intention of mating you off, especially not since you’re already mated. He is stalling for time against Niflheim.’ Ignis met Gladio’s eyes over Noctis’s head. _Or the king is thinking of a way to get Noctis out of Insomnia,_ Ignis thought to himself. Judging by the quick nod he received, Gladio had come to the same conclusion.

‘Noctis, I think I can hazard a guess as to why on my behalf, but why didn’t you speak to Gladio about how you were feeling?’ 

‘You need to tell us when we’re being jerks,’ Gladio agreed, stretching his hand out to stop Noctis’s nervous fretting. 

Noctis’s eyes went wide in confusion before he scowled. 

‘I’m gonna kill Prompto.’

'He was doing what a good friend should, what a Beta should for his Omega,' Ignis whispered.

Noctis's head shot up, mouth open. ‘What?’

‘A discussion for another time. Despite everything I have put you through these last months, I am immensely proud of you for graduating top of your class. I’m devastated I didn’t witness your success.’ 

'I know.' Noctis sighed, unfolding his arms. 'I'm sorry too. I know you work hard, I didn't even realise you were exhausted, still expecting you to clean up after me and all.'

'That's part of my duties.'

‘I know, but still, it was shitty of me. Thanks, Ignis, thank you for everything you do and for you know…trying to save me.’ 

Ignis placed his hand on Noctis’s other hand, squeezing gently. ‘You’re not going to be mated off against your will, Noctis. That I promise you.’

‘We wouldn’t let it happen.’ Gladio echoed Ignis’s sentiments. 

‘What do we do now? What is Niflheim up to?’ He pulled away from their hands and rubbing at his neck. Ignis saw the edge of a dressing sticking out the edge of Noctis’s T-shirt, Gladio’s medical expertise. He couldn’t quite repress the self-revulsion he felt at looking at Noctis’s claim mark, but he was glad Gladio had seen to the bite wound and scratches. 

Noctis had tried to gouge his claim out of his own neck? What kind of damage had Ignis inflicted upon him for him to even consider such measures?

‘Hey,’ a hand waved in front of his face. ‘I said I was mad alright? I know it was…drastic, but I was fuming. I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now, Ignis.’ 

‘They don’t work like that,’ Gladio spoke up, putting his empty coffee down. ‘The marks are just a physical representation of what a mating is, proof to others. You can’t get rid of us by just cutting them out. You probably hurt him more comparing him to the bastard that hurt you.’

Noctis winced and Ignis hooked his foot around the back of Noctis’s leg under the table. 

‘I see you were quite meticulous in your talk last night,’ Ignis said snidely. ‘We were both at fault, let us move on from it. Regarding your concerns about Niflheim, I’m afraid I don’t have the answer. Let us wait for now and allow whatever plot your father and Clarus have hatched to come to fruition. We will go along with the ruse, go about our lives and prepare for any outcomes we might face.’

They all nodded. 

‘Whatever happens, we’ve got each other’s backs, right?’ Gladio asked.

‘Always,’ Ignis answered, smiling at Noctis.

‘The three of us against the world,’ Noctis laughed, raising his coffee in salute.

 _Or perhaps_ … Ignis thought to himself, joining in with the toast, his own plan stewing in his head. _Perhaps that should be four._

*** 

Ignis scuffed his shoe against the pavement, idly sipping a can of ebony as he waited. Lifting his head, he smiled as he caught glimpses of his mate at work at his shift at the new sushi restaurant a few streets away from their apartment. It was a rather trendy looking establishment, bright lights and white gleaming tables. 

It was a recent acquisition, one neither he nor Gladio was overly fond of, too many security risks, but Ignis had to admit, it did make him proud. Learning responsibility, trying to manage his own finances, these were worthy skills.

Pulling his jacket sleeve back, he checked his watch, knowing Noctis was due to finish any minute. As he spied Noctis calling his goodbyes from the staff entrance around the side of the building, he reached into his trouser pocket, sending Noctis the message he’d already prewritten.

Letting the door swing shut behind him, Noctis brought his bag forward, rummaging around inside it. Ignis watched his mate read the message, his mouth stretching in a grin as he turned his head, their eyes meeting. 

'Hey, wasn't expecting you,' Noctis greeted as he approached. 'Where's Gladio?'

'Just me tonight I'm afraid.' Ignis finished his drink, crushing it in his hand. His gaze raked over his mate’s appearance, the slightly worn look he held in his eyes from working a long shift, his high collar to conceal his bond marks, ebony hair falling out of the new spiked fashion he’d taken to wearing it in.

'I wondered if you were perhaps free for the evening?' Ignis gave a small bow, holding out his elbow.

'Yeah?' Noctis sniggered, hand resting in the crook of Ignis's elbow, just long enough for Ignis to feel Noctis's affectionate squeeze before withdrawing, both remembering they were in public. 'I'm sure I can spare you a few hours.'

'Perfect. Do prepare yourself to be thoroughly spoilt, Noctis,' Ignis purred.

'Is there time for me to have a shower first? I stink of fish.' Noctis began walking, Ignis falling into step beside him.

'Certainly, but I believe you're going the wrong way. It's quicker to reach your apartment that way,' Ignis indicated over his shoulder.

'Nah, the Citadel's closer, besides, that way you can actually finish the work you've skipped to come meet me from work,' Noctis laughed, linking his fingers together and stretching his arms out in front of him, groaning as the muscles in his back flexed.

'Noct, it's...it's not going to be like that anymore, I promise you-' Ignis was silenced by Noctis's hand over his mouth.

'That wasn't me having a dig at you, I need to shower, you've always got work to finish, happy compromise, right? Come on, let’s get moving.'

***

Ignis looked over at his typed minutes from the meeting detailing the potential public backlash the Citadel was going to face over ceding all their territories. He pushed it to one side when Noctis came into his office, fresh-faced and looking a great deal perkier than previous. 

'Noctis, you might want to... smarten your clothes for what I had in mind.' Ignis placed the notes into the draw in his desk, making sure to lock it shut.

'Whatever fancy plans you had for tonight, can they be cancelled?' Noctis leant back against the office door, head cocked to the side.

Ignis sensed he was in trouble, his senses for danger flaring to life. He had anticipated this. Their relationship, whilst returning to normality, held an edge of coolness to it. Ignis had suspected Noctis would seek him out eventually for a discussion regarding his transgressions without Gladio being witness.

It seemed that the time was at hand and he was fully prepared to grovel.

‘Yes, they can be cancelled.’

'Good, there's something I want to talk about first.' The door locked shut, Noctis flicking the light switch on the wall behind him, shrouding them in darkness, hiding them from any potential witnesses. It took a few moments for Ignis's eyes to adjust and when they did, Noctis wasn't standing in front of him anymore.

'That night, in the apartment…' Noctis spoke from behind him, and Ignis turned slowly.

'What of it?'

‘I safeworded out because I was mad at you.’ Noctis drew back the curtains on the office windows a fraction. ‘I was mad at what this,’ Noctis gestured the office with his hand, ‘represented.’ He moved closer, yanking off his t-shirt. ‘I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I want you to show me that you still want me, make it so every time you work in this office you think of me.’ 

Ignis's gaze went straight to his claim mark, healed from his bite but still red.

'Make it so you can't sit in here without thinking about knotting me. The image of me being claimed by you imprinted in your mind so that you can't work in here without wanting to fuck me.' Noctis growled, grabbing Ignis's head behind the ears.

'Noctis...' Ignis could only utter his name, suddenly hard in his trousers, yet cautious, still aware he had destroyed the trust between them.

Last time they were together alone, Ignis had succumbed to his anger, the ugly, impulsive side of his Alpha nature. He had scared Noctis into using his safe word, his mate thought he was going to hurt him. 

It was disgraceful.

Protests fell on deaf ears as Noctis dropped to a kneeling position in front of him, his nose burrowing against his erection, lips mouthing at him through his trousers. 

‘No, Noctis.’ Ignis moved out of reach, bending down to look his Omega in the face. ‘If this is what you want, then I shall be the one to spoil you,’ Ignis whispered, hand coming up, thumb running across Noctis’s damp lips. ‘Undress and sit on my desk.’

Noctis stood, smiling. ‘On your desk? Ignis... I didn’t know you had it in you.’

‘As I recall, you wanted me not to forget about you whilst I worked.’ Ignis pulled back his office chair, sinking into it as he watched Noctis undress. It had been far too long since he’d seen Noctis unclothed. He adjusted himself in his chair, watching as Noctis sat on the edge of his desk, legs dangling between Ignis’s.

‘Now what?’ Noctis breathed out. 

‘Turn over onto your stomach.’ Ignis’s voice was low and he raised an eyebrow at Noctis’s hesitation. ‘I haven’t been with my Omega in a long time, Noctis, I intend to savour you, to prove just who you belong to as you appear to doubt me. So, turn over.’ 

Noctis hopped off the desk, turning to his back was presented to Ignis, a perfect pale canvas for the twinkling Insomnia city night, multicolour patches beckoning Ignis’s fingers as he stroked his index finger down Noctis’s spine, chasing the colours. Muscles quivered under his touch, Noctis biting back a moan as Ignis’s finger carried on, tracing the cleft of his ass.

‘Lean forward,’ he asked, voice husky, moving his chair so he was closer to Noctis.

Noctis’s elbows came down on the desk, his chest pressing against the cold wood. It put Ignis’s face at the perfect level, his eyesight filled with his mate’s exquisite behind. Noctis’s feet were fumbling, pushing up on tiptoes and then falling. Ignis grasped Noctis’s legs, bending them so they rested either side of Ignis’s body on the chair, effectively caging him. 

Ignis leant back, trailing his hands up Noctis’s calves, thumbs dipping into the delicate skin behind Noctis’s knees. Rubbing in small, sensual circles, Ignis moaned as the scent of slick hit him, his mate wriggling on his desk in front of him. 

He looked around his office as his touch wandered up Noctis’s thighs, the Omega’s legs trembling. Noctis was right, he wouldn’t be able to sit in here without thinking of this. The prince presented on the desk before him, toned legs shaking in want, Noctis’s scent of arousal muddling his mind, his ass scant inches away.

He ran his nails over the toned flesh, not enough to hurt, but enough to leave a mark, a claim. Noctis arched his hips back, desperate for Ignis’s touch.

‘Oh, Noctis,’ Ignis moved forward, whispering the words into the crease where thigh met ass. ‘You think I haven’t missed you?’ His tongue sweeping across the crease, tasting the barest hint of slick. 

‘You didn’t seem like you did.’ The words were muffled by the desk. 

‘I've been an awful mate, letting you feel neglected,’ Ignis circled Noctis’s rim teasingly with the tip of his finger.

‘Yes, make it up to me,’ Noctis demanded, whimpering. 

‘Do you need your Alpha, Noctis? Do you want me to show you how much I've missed you?' Ignis purred the words over Noctis’s skin, leaning forward to run the flat of his tongue over Noctis’s hole.

Noctis cried out, arms knocking over everything on Ignis’s desk as they flailed, pleasure making his spine ramrod straight as Ignis thrust his tongue into his body, coaxing him open with long, languid strokes of his tongue. Ignis reached forward, wrapping his arms around the front of Noctis’s legs, hugging them to his chest, giving him leverage to drive his tongue in further. He was drunk on Noctis’s taste, the begging lilt to his mate’s cries as Ignis eagerly drove him to madness. His fingers joined the assault, seeking out Noctis’s prostate, his cock giving a painful jolt as he found it, Noctis’s cry dragging him to the very pinnacle of his pleasure.

Pushing his chair back, Ignis stood, eyes shamelessly devouring the image of Noctis debauched body spread across his desk. Noctis regained his breath, looking at Ignis over his shoulder, eyes piercing in the gloom. 

‘Who I do I belong to?’ 

Ignis tugged Noctis up by his hips, divesting himself of his clothes, walking his Omega backwards, yanking the curtains all the way back.

The city wore a sleeve of darkness, studded with electric stars. Thousands of twinkling lights against an inky mesh sky, rubies moving across asphalt roads, diamonds stacked in concrete towers. A hidden side of Insomnia bared before them. Ignis spun Noctis around, pressing the Omega's palms against the pane, feeling the chill of the glass seeping into their joined hands. 

'You still think I don’t want you?' Ignis growled, taking Noctis's earlobe between his teeth and biting. 'Shall I show everyone who you belong to?'

‘Show me,’ Noctis gasped.

'Look down, imagine what they see. The Prince of Lucis, being claimed by one of his Alpha's.' Ignis pressed Noctis's head against the window pane, strong enough to show him who was boss, but not to hurt, never to hurt. He felt swept along the tide of his lust, but he would never, ever lose the one thing that was important to him. Noctis's safety.

His passion was stoked into an inferno, dissolving the Ignis he always had to be, the sensible Alpha, the caring nurturing advisor wavering, leaving behind a creature that burned for his mate, true to the name Ignis for once. 

'Do you think they will look at you and envy you? Or me?'

There was a small rational voice in Ignis's head, whispering of the dangers of this, that the glass might not hold, that he was being too rough. 

'Ig...Ignis,' Noctis gasped, pressing his hips back as Ignis sucked at a patch of skin at his neck  
'None of that,' Ignis grasped the Omega's hips, pushing him flush against the window. He caught Noctis's hands at the wrist, pinning them above his head, holding them to the cold glass. 

'Who do you belong to?' Ignis whispered seductively into Noctis's ear, nipping the shell with his teeth.

'You...both of you,' he amended.

Ignis looked out into the lights, the illusion of hovering just above them. He imagined them both falling, falling into the night, being embraced by the darkness. The glass grew fogged with Noctis's ragged breaths.

'I never want you to doubt me again, do you hear me?’ Ignis spoke into Noctis’s ear, tongue tracing the shell of it.

'Yes.'

'Yes, what?' 

'Yes, Alpha.' Noctis moaned as Ignis’s index and middle fingers probed at his mouth. He sucked lewdly, gasping as Ignis spread his legs with his knee. 

Ignis watched his fingers disappear into Noctis's mouth, his lips around them, saliva trailing down his chin, thoroughly wanton from Ignis finger fucking his mouth. He pulled them away with reluctance, thrusting one without warning inside Noctis, slick spreading around his finger as he did so. He had already prepared his mate, but still he lingered, adding another, the act rough, frantic.

'Now,' Noctis demanded.

His hands left bruises on Noctis's hips as he slammed in, teeth gritted at the pleasure ripping through him. Noctis scrabbled at the glass, frantic to turn around. Ignis held him still with a hand to the back of his neck, making Noctis succumb to his Alpha's pleasure, proving who was in charge, dominating the Omega, showing him just how much he was wanted. 

There was a tiny tendril of doubt lurking at the back of his mind, his rational thought, niggling away at him, that he was abusing his position of trust. 

'More, Ignis,' Noctis begged.

Ignis would usually draw it out, ensure his Omega was prepared, loved, thoroughly saturated in adoration before he'd even consider entering him. That Ignis wasn't in charge and he thrust in Noctis's body, shuddering at the squeeze on his cock, the relief in claiming Noctis after an eternity.

It was silenced by Noctis, clenching around him as he orgasmed, white streaking across Ignis's window. His mate’s satisfaction dragged Ignis to his own climax, forcing his cock impossibly deeper inside Noctis's scorching body. 

He slumped against Noctis's back, panting against his shoulder blade, his grip not ceasing from the Omega's hips.

They remained there for several long minutes, both breathless, locked together. Keeping a careful grip on Noctis’s hips, Ignis brought them both carefully down to the ground, Noctis resting in his lap as Ignis sat on his office floor. His grip was tight on Noctis’s waist, feeling overcome as always.

‘Ignis,’ Noctis’s voice was hoarse from his cries. ‘I love you. I’m sorry you went through all that on your own.’ He bent his head down to nuzzle Ignis’s arms still holding him. 

‘Don’t, Noctis, dear Gods don’t apologise to me.’ Ignis placed tender, fleeting kisses on the back of Noctis’s neck. ‘I thought I had lost you, I deserved to lose you.’ Ignis’s eyes screwed shut, his forehead resting in-between the Omega’s shoulder blades. ‘All I could think of that entire time was losing you, of you being mated to another against your will. It fucking destroyed me, Noct.’

Noctis jostled on his lap, trying to get up, but Ignis halted his movements.

‘Wait a few moments more.’

They sat in silence, the heel of Noctis’s hand rubbing up and down Ignis’s arms, waiting to become separated. Ignis hooked his chin over his mate’s shoulder, looking at the window, at the faint reflection of themselves. 

When he softened, Noctis pulled himself free and turned, straddling his lap. ‘It’s not often I hear you swear,’ Noctis admonished. 

‘Apologies.’ 

‘Ignis, don’t try and tackle things on your own, you’re always trying to protect me, to take on my burdens. I can help too, I want to help, we’re a team.’ 

Noctis leant forward, caressing Ignis’s lips with his own. Ignis groaned as Noctis’s hands cradled the back of his head, opening his mouth when he felt a tongue shyly run across his lower lip. His mate wasn’t aggressive, his movements soft, gentle as he enticed Ignis’s tongue to twirl with his own. Ignis tugged him forward by his hips, their bodies tight together, chest to chest as they kissed languidly. They would break away from each other to breathe, before one of them would nudge the other with his mouth, their kissing resuming.

Ignis’s hand skimmed up the supple skin, tickling over ribs before rubbing over both claim marks. ‘Noct,’ he pulled away, dodging the Omega’s chase after his lips. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Noctis cocked his head to the side.

‘This.’ Ignis ran his nail over Noctis’s still healing bite and scratches. ‘We need to talk about this.’

‘I’m sorry…I guess…I guess that upset you a lot, huh?’ Noctis peered at him.

‘More than you can fathom.’

‘I…wasn’t thinking straight. I was so, so mad at you.’ Noctis hung his head, eyes sliding to the side in protest when Ignis caught his chin and forced his head up.

‘I knew it wouldn’t destroy the bond, I just wanted to…’ Noctis met his eyes, filled with tears.

‘You wanted to show me how much you were hurting, how much I had hurt you,’ Ignis answered for him.

‘It was stupid of me.’

Ignis’s fingers slid up Noctis’s neck, over his jaw, over the tip of his nose, the bridge of it and then down to sweep over eyebrows.

‘I thought of things I could do to make it up to you,’ Ignis breathed out, feeling pain in his chest. ‘I realise it will take you time to fully trust me again. That’s not something I can buy with fancy dinners or trinkets.’

‘Could at least buy me a birthday present,’ Noctis teased.

‘And I have, I planned to give it to you later at home. I’m not going anywhere, Noctis, I’m here for you, always.’

Noctis nodded his head in acceptance, both knowing it would take a while for Noctis to truly believe that again.

‘You really want to make it up to me?’

‘More than anything.’

Noctis got to his feet, his steps wobbly as he looked for something. Rummaging in Ignis’s jacket pocket he pulled out Ignis’s phone and brought to over.

‘I know one way you could start…’

***  
Noctis drummed his hands on the table in excitement as Gladio unpacked the food boxes, bouncing up and down in his seat as they got it ready for him. 

‘I have to say, this certainly does smell mouth-watering, Noct, good choice.’

‘I know right? I’ve been dying to try this place!’ Noctis snatched a dumpling despite their protests, shoving it in his mouth and chewing happily. ‘Oh man, this is the best! Try the grouper in this one.’ Noctis held one up to Ignis’s mouth. 

Ignoring Gladio’s sniggers, Ignis opened his mouth, grimacing as the dumpling burnt his tongue and the roof of his mouth, swallowing it down with his water. As he coughed, both his pack members burst into laughter. 

‘Sorry, Ignis, I should have blown on it first.’ 

Despite the pain in his mouth, Ignis smiled, sitting in his seat and watching Noctis inspect every dumpling, excitedly pointing out each one to Gladio and explaining where the fish came from. This was the graduation night Noctis deserved. Thrilled over his food, ecstatic over the new console game Ignis had gotten for his birthday with permission he could play it through the night without protest from his mates. 

Contentment saturated him, making him feel light headed and drunk. He was back where he belonged, beside his two pack members. 

Although.

His eyes strayed to the empty, extra chair. 

A certain Beta was missing.


End file.
